Valentines Hangover
by thegreatstoryteller
Summary: Hermione and Severus celebrate their first Valentines Day as a couple.


Valentines Hangover

Hermione lay asleep,Severus's arms wrapped around her. Soft classical music was playing. Wine glasses and champagne bottles littered the small coffee table. Discarded clothes were thrown around the room carelessly.

The first rays of sunshine peeked through the open window and shined on Hermione's face. She stirred and turned over trying to escape the bright light. She buried her head into Severus's chest. His arms instinctively wrapped around her tighter.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at his face. He was already awake and gazing down at her.

"Good morning" he whispered.

"Morning" she purred. Hermione sat up and stretched her arms, but quickly retreated back to Severus's warm arms. Plus she had a bit of a hangover from last night and fast movement would not agree with her headache right now.

"We have to get up my dear, we need to get to our classes." he said, unwrapping his arms from around Hermione and getting out of bed.

"No, come back to bed,we can miss a day." Hermione whined.

"You might be able to skip a day but I can't, and god do I want to have a skip day! I have a class of bloody first years for my first class! I just hope I can get through today without a bloody caldron exploding!" he complained.

"Oh boo who you, I have to explain to Ginny where I was all night." she huffed.

"Just say you fell asleep in the library." Severus suggested.

"I can't I've already used that excuse way to many times." she replied pulling the soft black comforter over her head.

"Oh no! You are not going back to bed, if I have to suffer through classes today so do you!" he exclaimed. He grabbed the edge of the comforter and ripped it off Hermione, exposing her naked body. Hermione cried in protest but knew better than to argue with him. She got up and headed in the direction of the bathroom. Just before entering the bathroom she turned around and looked at Severus.

"Are you coming or am I going to have to bathe all by myself." Hermione purred. Without a moments hesitation he followed Hermione into the bathroom. They spent the next hour primping themselves and trying to get over there hangovers.

Severus finished getting ready for the day and Hermione was only half way done. So he decided to straiten his bedroom up. 'God what a night!' he thought. They spent half of the night drinking and the other half making love. But it was a great way to celebrate their first Valentines Day as a couple. Severus had just finished cleaning his entire room and Hermione was still in the bathroom.

"Why does it take Women so long to get ready!" he cried to know one in particular.

"It takes us so long because we want to look good for are men." Hermione replied from behind him. Severus turned around startled to see Hermione standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Well I just meant,well I,uh"he stuttered, god he hated it when Hermione made him stutter like that . It made him look like an idiot. Hermione walked up to him and set her hands lightly on his abs she could fell through his robes.

"I know what you meant."she whispered into his ear. She kiss him on the lips lightly and then quickly pulled away. She knew very well that Severus hated that. Which is why she did it,if he gets a taste of something he likes he has to have the whole thing. An just like she thought he couldn't control his male urges and pushed her against the wall attacking her lips. After about ten minutes of a hot make out session they finally left to go to breakfast. They set off in different directions and agreed to meet up in the dungeons tomorrow night.

They both definitely agreed that that was the best Valentines ever. Hermione spotted Ginny outside the Great Hall and ran over to her. Ginny and Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table chatting about the latest gossip. Soon Harry arrived and Ginny started telling a funny story about Ron. Hermione looked up to the where Severus was sitting and they looked eyes. Hermione smiled and then went back to eating. Man she couldn't wait till next Valentines Day!


End file.
